Unsaid thoughts and Wildfire blushes
by Twiggy Morrison
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to Yukari and Minato the one pairing in the game that just don't get no love. Fifth thats right fifth oneshot up and ready. Sorry about that long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Allure of Christmas Lights and Gingerbread houses**

**Rating: Older Teen **

**Category: Fluff Romance**

**Pairing: YukarixMinato MitsuruxAkihiko (DAMN ME AND MY LOVE FOR OBVIOUS IN GAME PAIRINGS)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story atlus does. If I did the whole Yukari Christmas scene would've gone like this.**

* * *

The street was ablaze with tacky, brightly lit Christmas lights as Akihiko parked the car and he, Mitsuru, Yukari and Minato got out of his brand spankin' new SUV.

"Well look at all this Christmas cheer." Mitsuru quipped, her scarlet red hair pulled into a long ponytail. She was donning her usual outfit, black peacoat sweater, white blouse. The only thing she wore that was different was pitch black cigarette pants. The cut flattered her legs and Akihiko thought she looked pretty damn nice. His thought obviously written all over his face according to the look the other, slightly younger man shot him.

"I doubt Akihiko's thinking about the _Christmas_ type of cheer Senpai." The navy blue haired boy said ignoring the poisonous glare the silver haired boxer was sending him. Akihiko looked over at Yukari who currently had the blue haired boy's arm wrapped gingerly around her slim waist. She looked pretty damn nice too in her pink body-hugging v-neck and darkwashed slightly ripped jeans. Minato was obviously enjoying the view too if his warm smile and the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her said anything about it.

"You're a damn hypocrite Minato" Akihiko hissed into the other boy's ear he watched the smile melt into a scowl as he turned his pretty boy face to the boxer.

"Akihiko shut up. Get in the _Christmas _spirit." Minato mumbled covering up his obvious leering with a blush and a duck of his head. Thankfully neither of the two girls noticed they had both been to busy staring at one of the fully decked out houses.

"Gosh this can really take your mind off of exams huh?" Yukari said breathlessly Minato looked down at her and shrugged his slim shoulders. He moved in behind her placing his free hand on her waist. He watched her cheeks bloom a dusty pink color as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Times like this didn't happen often with Yukari; she had had all those "secrecy" issues when they were at school. In fact he was surprised she hadn't ducked out of his grasp. 'Then again' he mused 'We're not at school.'

"Exams? Damn I thought we were done with those things." Akihiko said Mitsuru glared at her companion. Her reddish brown eyes giving him a look he was all too familiar with. The look that said her Execution was looking like the ideal kind of consequence. Akihiko shuddered under her gaze. "Uhm… I said something wrong didn't I…" He continued weakly. Minato looked at his Senpai.

"Akihiko I'd hate to pull a Junpei by stating the obvious but well…Yeah, yeah you did." Now even Yukari was looking at the silver haired boxer. Her mind suddenly off the sparkling fluorescent lights and focused on just how badly Akihiko was going to get it. Mitsuru's gaze turned to razors and she cleared her throat a warning sign that made even Minato cringed.

"I think you and I need to have a _discussion_ Aki." Mitsuru said Yukari and Minato glanced at each other. Yeah Senpai was about to get his ass handed to him. By his girlfriend. "So if you two don't mind." The red head continued, "We will move on ahead…enjoy the rest of your night, Akihiko you, me, car _**now**_" The silver haired young man nodded and Minato could've sworn he saw him shiver. Once the older couple was out of sight Yukari and Minato continued their stroll tossing back ideas about what their senpai's were really talking about. It wasn't until they got to one extraordinarily overdone house. Complete with a man-sized ginger bread house and a red and green toy ferris wheel with plush snowmen riding in the carts. The whole front yard was covered in a huge snow white fleece sheet of, what the two of them guessed was supposed to be snow. Yukari broke out of Minato's grip and ran to the ginger bread house. It was as tall as she was and after she grabbed the fake candy cane doorknob and ducked inside. The brunette looked around the inside as plain and colorless as the outside was opulent and tacky. She crawled to the little window and opened it. She stuck her head back outside. Minato laughed as she waved her hands at a group of kids that were walking by. Needless to say they sped up.

The navy blue haired boy shook his head, 'Yeah she's a totally different girl out of school.' He thought as he watched her cup her hands over her mouth.

"You know there is room for one more." She yelled her hands accentuating the volume of her voice. Minato looked around and shrugged. Yukari rolled her brown eyes, "Don't act like you have a conscience, and just get over here." Well he didn't need to be told twice. The navy haired boy was inside the compact house with her in thirty seconds flat the door shut behind him. The girl held out her slender arms and the boy crawled into her embrace wrapping his lean muscular arms around her as well. He chuckled softly as her arms slid down to the front of his black sweater. Pulling it up and off as she kissed the little spot where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned softly beneath her kisses she was aggressive out of school too. He learned that when she snuck him into her dorm, but that memory was probably best to be remembered at a later date. Preferably when she wasn't busy gently nibbling his earlobe.

"You know someone could walk in anytime." Minato murmured his hands betraying his thoughts as they dragged over her denim clad thighs. She groaned softly burying her head into the crook of his neck "Don't start Yukari you are the one who doesn't want anyone other than Mitsuru and Akihiko to know about us." She pulled away from him and let herself drown in his beautiful bluish gray eyes.

"You're growing a conscience again." She growled their faces close enough that she could feel his sweet breath on her face she looked at him, really looked at him her brown eyes pleading with him, "Please Minato just surrender to the moment." She whispered and with a low sigh, he did.

The morning after when he had woken up to her soft, fragrant hair against his chest and her soft, warm, hand resting on his arm. When he looked at her still sleeping figure and heard the soft melody of a pair of very familiar voices just outside the fake ginger bread door he thought about what he would use as their excuse.

He'd blame everything on the gingerbread house and the allure of the Christmas lights.

* * *

**God this was a annoying piece but I finally managed to type it all out sooooo YAY!!!!**

**I really hate to be this kind of writer but....I need 3 reviews before i post the next one. Thats not much to ask now is it? IS IT??????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: First**

**Rating: Teen **

**Category: Angst/Romance/Drabble**

**Pairing: YukarixMinato. implied and very, very, VERY slight AigisxMinato**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story atlus does if I did Minato would come back (stupid persona 4….)**

* * *

When Yukari Takeba sat down beside a lean, slumbering, young man in the hospital, a big, overstuffed, book filled to the brim with pictures of last year sat on her lap and she couldn't help but feel as though that year contained almost every kind of first for her. She probably should've been able to tell _that_ the moment he breezed into everyone's life. That disinterested look he always carried on his face until the seventh day of the seventh month. Then again she had guessed it was pretty hard to look disinterested when there's a girl in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Ya know…you were my first." She murmured aloud hoping that the navy haired boy could hear her somewhere deep down in his subconscious. "Then again that whole year was like, a big, fat, first for me." The slim brunette looked down and stacked the book haphazardly on the patient's bedside table. She gently took a slightly calloused hand in hers. "But uhm… I guess I always made that pretty obvious huh." She let a finger glide over his knuckles. His hands, the ones that protected her from harm and held her close. The hands that calmed her when she was upset, the ones that reassured her that he really did love her. That told her, when Aigis snuck into his room for the fifty-second time in a row, that there was nothing going on between the two of them. The hands that had sunk into her hair and got acquainted with places she, contrary to popular belief, never let any other boy touch.

"Sometimes, I wonder was I yours?" Yukari continued staring down at the paper white skin enveloped in her hands, and then she felt them, the tears, clouding her vision threatening to spill out. "Probably a selfish thing to think about right now, huh?" Her gaze traveled upward and she studied every aspect of his face. His high cheek bones, straight nose, soft lips. She could feel a few tears work their way to the surface. There was a time not to long ago where she had kissed every little feature of his body when they had been alone in her room. She had gotten back every kiss and every pleasure back blow for blow in no time flat back then. Yukari shook the tears away.

"God I'm such a sap." She said softly as she chuckled gently at her own criticism, she decided it was time to change topic.

"You would've been proud of me though." She glanced at his shut lids, sometimes, much like right now she was dying to look into those big gorgeous eyes and gauge some type of reaction. Instead all she had was his pulse, but still she soldiered on. "I actually talked to my mom although I think I was right last March. It probably really would've been easier if you were there." Her finger trailed over his knuckles again, she avoided looking at the I.V that was currently attached to his wrist. Looking at that evil, slender tube made everything seem real, like he really could fade away at any given moment. She lifted his hand gingerly and studied the palm of it.

"Guess what Fuuka said about that life line was shit huh?" She murmured letting her finger trace the long line that trailed along the inside of his palm. "Well I guess she can't be good at everything." Yukari ran her free hand through her hair. It was the unknown way she comforted herself when she was little. The only other person who knew about it was currently laying in the bed beside her living on life support. All hooked up to wires and plugs. Her heart ached as her mind threw out the sweet memory. "You always ran your hand through my hair when we were lying together, remember?" She shifted her eyes to the door when the nurse walked in.

"Hello Ms. Takeba." The wizened, old, nurse said as she took out the old I.V bag and replaced it with a new one. "Staying the night again?" Yukari smiled softly at the old women and nodded. The nurse smiled at her knowingly, giving her a quick nod before shutting off the lights. The brunette women sighed and stripped out of her shoes and socks before pulling down the sheets and crawling into bed beside him. Her head buried against his chest as she felt the steady, quick, thumps beneath her. She lifted her head and looked at his face before softly brushing a gentle kiss against his smooth cheek.

'_Ironically,'_ she thought as she heard the quick beats, slow, before starting back up again. '_This has to be the first thing I need to listen to before I can actually get some sleep.'_

* * *

**OH MY GOD THIS THING TOOK SO FRIGGIN LONG! Gah I hate how it turned out. It's so damn short *sobs* and I don't think I followed the first one shot very well but oh well…start with fluffy rot your teeth sweetness follow with grab a razor and cut yourself angst. Anyway you know the drill 3 reviews or no new story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Trade**

**Rating: Older Teen (with damn good reason) **

**Category: Fluff/Romance with just a twist of lime.**

**Pairing: YukarixMinato **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters mentioned in this piece Atlus does, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Minato Arisato was bone tired. His lean muscles radiated with long, deep throbs and he was sore in places he never even used, much less knew existed. Needless to say he needed to go to bed. Hell, he actually wanted to go to bed. So when he finally stumbled back into the dorm second floor lounge with Akihiko, Junpei and Ken he just threw a quick collective goodnight over his shoulder and twisted open the handle of his door, staggering inside. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Minato's fingers fumbled with his shirt. He had gotten a cut on his chest from one of his battles, and when he finally managed to unbutton the shirt parts of it stuck to the still healing wound. The blue haired man ripped it off cringing slightly as it reopened the parts that had decided to heal over the fabric. He stripped all the way down to his boxers before finally collapsing onto his bed. Minato buried himself beneath the covers as his eyes slowly drifted shut, letting him slip into that sweet euphoria that was his dreams.

A loud knock erupted right outside his door startling him out of his sleep. Now getting up and rubbing his eyes he actually felt something, anger and annoyance, and he felt it to the worst degree. _'I swear to God if it's Ken asking for help on that stupid project.'_ He thought as he slunk out of bed devious thoughts pushed into his head as he shuffled to the door. The person on the other side kept knocking. He growled and picked up his pace. It had been a damn good dream too. Minato pulled on his baggiest pair of sweatpants he tugged on the drawstrings pulling them tight before tossing on his hoodie. He decided against throwing on a shirt, it wasn't like the person outside his door would let him with all that damn knocking.

"Jesus Christ Ken, there better be a good reason for this." He said coolly as he zipped up his hoodie, "I was having a real good dream too." Minato continued as he walked to the door the knocking slowing to a annoying tap, he glanced at the door knob and scratched at the cut on his pale chest. It really had been a nice dream though, in his eyes anyway, it included whipped cream and a maid outfit and…And… He automatically wanted to shut the door the minute he saw who was outside. "Y-Yukari w-what are you doing here?" He asked while inwardly he was cursing himself black and blue, Junpei's selective stuttering was starting to rub off on him. The small brunette looked up at him and raised a dark eyebrow. Her chestnut eyes flickering with the slightest hint of dark humor, almost as if she had read his very thoughts.

"Well, honestly, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She replied if she was flustered by his jacket being unzipped she didn't show it. Instead she brushed past him and sashayed into his room. Yukari sat on his bed smoothing the covers beneath her. Her brown eyes flicked over his body as he walked over to her after shutting the door. "That cut looks pretty fresh, can I take a look?" She continued, Minato flushed slightly but nodded and knelt in front of her. The brunette girl coughed slightly, her eyes lingering on the jacket. Minato felt his blush deepen.

"Oh uhm….right." He unzipped the front and shrugged it off his shoulders. Yukari leaned in closer as she studied the wound. She dragged the tip of one of her freshly manicured fingers down the cut. Minato bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from overreacting to her touch. She let out a low whistle as her treacherous finger stopped its torture.

"It's not deep but, I'd hate to be the one to say this, uhm it's still going to leave a scar." She said sheepishly as she took her finger away from his skin. Minato nodded his mind still swimming from her soft, lovely, touch.

"Wait, what?" His expression must have been more pained then he thought because Yukari's eyes widened and she started to run a few finger through her chocolate brown hair.

"Uhm…well it's not like it'll get infected, unless you decide not to clean it…and besides the scar wouldn't be that big…and well girls do love a good scar or three on their guys." She explained fumbling with the hem of her skirt. An action that didn't go unheeded by the navy haired boy. He sucked in his breath as she lifted it only exhaling when she finally dropped the fabric. Yukari must have taken his sighs for those of annoyance because the second he sighed again she felt her temper strain and snap.

"What the hell are you sighing about?! Look Minato if you're pissed about me waking you up just say so. Don't pull that stupid silent move on me." Minato opened his mouth as if to answer her before shutting it back up and Yukari huffed, when finally the thought donned on her. "Hey Minato just what was that magnificent dream about anyway?" She asked pure curiosity shining in her amber colored eyes as she leaned down their faces only a few inches away. Minato licked his lips anxiously, looking everywhere but directly _at_ her. She leaned back on his bed propping herself on one elbow as she watched his face flush.

"Tell you what, we'll have a trade." She bartered and Minato who since she lay back on his bed, was studying the floor of his dorm as if it was one of the great wonders of the world, looked up abruptly his blue gray eyes widening slightly. "I'll do anything you want _within reason_ if you tell me what that dream was about." The navy blue haired boy looked up at her and pulled his jacket back on.

"Anything huh?" He murmured dropping his gaze to the zipper of his jacket. He yanked nervously at the zipper pulling it up and down, down and up. The girl's eyes followed his hands studiously. It took her a while to process what he said.

"I said within reason." She replied quickly her caramel eyes widening. "I'm not about to go and give someone a lap dance." Minato smirked and looked back up at her.

"A lap dance Yukari? Whoever said anything about a lap dance?" It was finally Yukari's turn to blush. Minato straightened up a little more looking her right in the eyes. '_Well Minato, you only got one shot at this, may as well do it and get to the point if she hits you she hits you.'_ "But if you're offering…" Yukari's cheeks flamed a bright red color and Minato had to choke back a laugh.

"You know what forget it I don't want to know about your dream." Minato stared at her pulling a face as she started to sit up.

"I didn't say I wanted one, in fact I wanted quite the opposite." He replied thinking fast as she reassumed the sitting position. He propped himself up on his knees, looked right into her brown eyes, and sucking in what he hoped wouldn't be his last breath, he kissed her.

The kiss was quick and abrupt barely lasting a fraction of a moment when Yukari pulled away. Her eyes studying him carefully, cautiously, as if trying to see into his soul. Then much to the boy's surprise she kissed him again, this time the kiss was longer, deeper. Filled to the brim with carnal desire and wanton lust as he pushed his way up and over so that he was on the bed too. He could taste her, really taste and god, she tasted damn nice. Minato moaned gently against her mouth as Yukari's fingers shoved off his jacket, he felt her sigh pulling her mouth just out of reach as her fingers scurried over his chest. Now he was feeling even hotter then before and with a low growl he kissed her again pressing her down against the sheets, she laughed gently and let her hands move up to caress his neck. Yukari smirked against his lips as one of his warm inviting hands crawled up her shirt. She pulled away once more, biting teasingly at his lower lip before looking at him through sleepy lovesick eyes. He looked at her his eyes glassy with all kinds of different emotion as he leaned down and attempted to capture her lips once more. Yukari held a finger up to his lips.

"I think that was a pretty fair trade don't ya think?" She asked mischievously her newly kiss swollen lips making her smirk seem even bigger, "Now about that dream…"

* * *

**Well that one took awhile. Consider it a new year present from me to you….**

**6 reviews is pretty nice considering this has only been up for 2 days. Can we up it to nine? Maybe?...please… well anyway I hope you enjoyed my swing at lime…I don't think it was all that super but… well considering I write lemons or very edited lemons (look at the first chapter and use your imagination. You'll more than likely find what the original was like.) NEXT ONESHOT: KINGS GAME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:Rooftop Sojourn **

**Rating:T **

**Category:Romance/angst/tragedy **

**Pairing: Do you really have to ask?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or any of it's characters, if I did I'd be rich. **

* * *

She should have known something was wrong with him, should have realized it the moment he showed up in the lounge of the dorm after everyone had left. She had stayed, not minding if she skipped graduation. She laid on the couch in the lounge smiling stupidly as she fiddled with the watch he had bought he, the speeches didn't matter and to be honest she usually slept through them. Her thoughts drifted like tides out to sea. 'Graduation then college, then maybe marriage? She thought as she traced lazy patterns over the couch's upholstery not hearing the soft sound of footsteps on the staircase. _'Definitely marriage.' _If he didn't propose to her then she would most certainly propose to him after that kids. Definitely kids.

After all she had something to prove to her so called mother.

They'd get a house somewhere, or maybe a loft. Hell she didn't care as long as they were_ together_. But first Destinyland it was the least she could do to make up for dragging him of to see her said mother and to pay him back for keeping the promise _he_ made to _her_. Her cheeks singed pink as she remembered how he took her out to the hills one friday when the two of them had skipped school. The two teens knowing full well that they would get hell for it from Akihiko and Mitsuru later, but not entirely caring. They had had a little picnic out there on the emerald grass, just the two of them like she'd wanted. It was a picnic that eventually led to frenzied kisses and fevered touches as they struggled on the fleece blanket he had brought.

She wouldn't be surprised if it still had a few crimson red stains on it. Afterwards, they lay together on the warm blanket, their limbs intertwined, bodies glistening with sweat and Yukari had been so nervous, so self conscious about what they had just done. She wanted to sit up and leave until she felt his arms on her elbows and he pulled her on top of him her head fell onto his chest with a soft thud. Her body tingling all over again as he laid tender little baby kisses all over her body.

She jumped as she heard a soft cough above her. Yukari's chestnut eyes rolled upwards towards the source of the sound and, upon seeing who it was smiled guiltily as though those haunting blue-gray eyes could read her very thoughts. It was in that very moment that she noticed how haggard he looked. The faint bags under his eyes had grown darker and deeper, his chest heaved as his breath left him in small, silent gasps. Her tender smile had slowly morphed into a concerned scowl as she sat up the scratchy upholstery leaving the faintest of marks on her perfect skin.

"Minato wha-."

"We need to talk." He interrupted, his voice was hoarse and blank strangely unfeeling, so unlike the usual gravelly rasp she was used to. Yukari's heart stilled at his tone, and later on she would slap herself for thinking that he was talking about something as shallow as breaking up but that was all that was pulsing through her pretty skull at the moment. She nodded and stood following her former leader, she followed him all the way to the school's rooftop.

Once they were there he sat down and she slipped up next to him. Yukari glanced at him, his face was so much _paler_ then usually and his lips which were usually a faint pink were almost translucent. Minato looked over at her and gave her that small, quiet smile, and then she knew, she found everything out. That little smile made her heart along with her dreams shatter like glass from a window pane. She wouldn't say it though, couldn't say it. It was as if the simple utterance of that simple statement would make everything that much more real. He slumped against his shoulder, and she lifted his head just enough to lay it gingerly on her lap. Yukari's fingers trembled softly as she moved a lock of hair away from his face, he leaned into her touch and she felt her throat constrict as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

He held it gently to his face running the rough pad of his thumb along her outer palm, she hardly stifled a sob as he moved it and place it over his chest, in a little area directly above his-

_Heart._

When she felt the steady thumping of his heart beat, calm and slow at first before decreasing its reassuring tempo. The beats grew farther apart and she felt a tear slip and the veil she had over her emotions fell. His eyes looked up at her and he reached up, brushing the droplet away.

"C'mon Yukari don't cry, everything's going to be okay." He murmured she leaned into his touch as he pressed the rest of his palm to the spot.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her vision blurring just slightly as she looked down at the beautiful boy. "I...I just don't want you to leave." She wouldn't say die, she couldn't say die.

"Mhm." His lids slowly began to drift shut.

"I love you." She breathed and she leaned down to kiss him, he lifted a limp arm tugging her down the rest of the way his fingers sinking into her soft, brown hair. She hadn't wanted to pull away, she knew that he would only have a few more moments left. Yukari looked down at him the few tears she had spilt glistening like diamonds on his paper pale skin. She felt a few more trail down her cheek as he reached up to wipe them away again.

"I love you too Yukari." He muttered and slowly his hand fell down, back onto his chest as his eyes drifted shut. Forever Asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Good god it's been awhile :( uh so basically i'll kid this short and sweet Next chapter: Snow Day**

**Hate to spoil it before it comes out but you may want to set your filters to M by the next chapter. **

**PEACE ;p **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Snow Day**

**Rating: M (fer citrus)**

**Category: Romance/ Fluff**

**Pairing: MxY **

**Disclaimer: Yo I don't own every character and location is solely owned by Atlus **______________________________________________________________________

Yukari got up to the sound of hooting and hollering coming from just outside her frost covered window. She groaned and rubbed her head. The petite brunette had spent all night cramming for finals and hardly got any sleep. A loud knocked erupted from the outside of her door. 'If it's Stupei again...' She thought as she shuffled over to the door and wretched it open, fully prepared to yell at the idiotic freak when her eyes connected with a pair of smiling sky blues. The pale blunette looked down at her a small smirk playing on his lips. She felt her heart race as she licked her lips.

"Snow day , no school," he stated bluntly as ever as he stepped into her dorm room, "Junpei, Akihiko and Ken are trying to teach Mitsuru, Aigis and Fuuka how to have a proper snowball fight." He plopped down onto the floor propping himself against the side of the bed, Yukari looked outside, sure enough the rest of the group was out in the frigid cold and though she was fairly certain that what they were doing did in fact involve snowballs, she was pretty sure the correct word would have been massacring and not teaching. The brunette turned back to him,

"So we have the whole dorm to ourselves?" She felt a grin stretch across her face and he nodded. Minato patted his lap in a silent offering and she sat down, his head instantly lying on the top of her head he kissed the top of it and she looked up.

"No one to worry about seeing us, no rumors to think about." Yukari sighed in agreement and straddled his waist as he slowly guided his warm gentle hands up her soft creamy thighs. The brunette buried her head into his neck as his hands moved from the curvature of her thighs to the pale pink hem of her cotton shirt. A soft shaky breath left her lips as his fingertips mapped the area of her back. "No holding back." He whispered his breath tickling the shell of her before he nipped at her jawline.

"I can scream as loud as I want." She stated as his treacherous, torturous lips roamed over her neck, his canines snickering over the fragile skin before sinking down causing her to gasp and shiver beneath him.

"Within reason." he replied dryly as he licked at the slowly reddening piece of skin, soothing it lovingly with his tongue. "As long as it's not loud enough to break the windows." The petite brunette laughed throatily as he pulled away.

"It's never been that loud." She murmured and realizing she missed the suddenly missing source of heat, grabbed ahold of his collar and leaned back until her head hit the floor bringing him down with her.

He supported himself on his forearms, he knew her body could withstand a great amount of stress, endless battles in Tartarus and countless nights of doing exactly this taught him that. Minato took slow gentle baby sips from her mouth as her fingers slowly worked at the buttons of his shirt. He felt her palms move about beneath him, soft and uncalloused except fir the two fingers on her right hand. Minato smiled against her lips, he knew how self conscious she was about those two fingers, come to think of it the only thing she was more self conscious about was the thought of them being caught together.

_The two walked out of the supply closet near the gym, Yukari's hands instantly smoothing down her coffee brown hair. Minato looked over at her a small grin playing at his features, she looked up at him the corners of those plump, gorgeously swollen lips curling into a smile of her own. The blunette leaned in for one more kiss, his navy blue hair still ruffled, the collar of his shirt still crumpled. Yukari automatically stepped back her fingers nervously twisting the hair she had tried so hard to smooth down. Minato straightened his shoulders and looked curiously down at her, watching as her cheeks turned a faint ruby red. Someone might see. He looked down at his watch, it was seven at night,the only people who might catch them would be the night guards. But of course that was two people too much. So he did what any other boy in his position would do and just gave her a mute nod the smile never fading._

Yukari's mouth bit into the lean muscle of his shoulder as he softly rubbed against her. Her hands had slipped as she had been undoing the snap of his pants and now she was paying the price. Her shirt was finally peeled off and now his hands were slowly kneading the small swell of her breasts as one hand valiantly attempted to undo the clasp. He leaned down and nudged the soft, lacy, pink (of course it was pink) bra out of the way. He pressed his fingertips against one of the rosy beads elicting a soft mewl of pleasure from the brunette girl. Minato wouldn't go off and say that he's examined Mitsuru's or Fuuka's chests, but when they were all in their bathing suits- it was pretty easy for him to tell whose was the smallest. Not that there was anything wrong with that, in fact he liked it most of the time, but in times like this.... He leaned down and took the coral tip into his mouth.... In times like this- he tried to ignore it and focus on her taste (Strawberries) her smell (Strawberries) and the sweet little noises she'd make.

Yukari dug her fingernails into the back of his head as she tried, in vain, to press more and more of her into that hot seeking mouth. Their first time had been all the way back in September and even now she could remember how she'd been so bashful and embarassed and... not her. It was something that amused the blue haired boy greatly.

But when she thought about it she did get the point across rather well.

_"Hey...uhm...don't make any plans for tonight." She said taking a step closer to the blunette boy, their bodies so close that their clothes seemed to mix together- pink and black- he inhaled sharply as she leaned up. "I want to spend some time together...just the two of us." She laid a hand gingerly on his arm, letting it slowly slide down until he caught it carefully in his._

_When their lips touched she crumbled._

_She felt his hand rough, and calloused from so many fights in Tartarus gently cup her cheek. His mouth slowly, earnestly working hers open. She pulled away her fingers shaking lightly in the aftermath and could feel her cheeks burning and silently she cursed her fair complexion. "I'm blushing aren't I." She whispered, he didn't answer, just pulled her closer for yet another kiss._

The sex because that's all it was, Yukari was constantly reminding herself of that , although in a sense the whole making love thing didn't seem that far off. Because when she thought about it, sex was sex was sex, but when someone made love that meant they would hold you afterwards right?

She bit back a yelp as he slid inside of her, her nicely cut nails digging into the flesh of his back, his rough hands smoothing over her skin as her body burned with some invisible fire, he stretched out and with a sheer stroke of luck caught her mouth in his. Yukari whimpered beneath him, her lips twisting anxiously against his own. Minato picked up the hint and drove into her harder, faster, deeper trying his hardest to keep from yelling out as her nails dug deeper and her head snapped away from his, rosy pink lips planting hectic, seeking kisses along his collar bone driving his senses wild with want. The blue haired boy bit down on her shoulder to keep his voice from sounding out, her body really was wonderful, an interesting mix of soft curves and lean muscle. He pumped deeper still pushing his straining muscles to go that much faster as her nails bit once more into his shoulder blades and finally she came, and he could feel her nails leave a few neat rows of vivid red scratches that he would probably get questioned about later- but right then at that moment all he cared about was her screaming and writhing like the world was on fire, her "Oh gods" and "Sonofabitches" sweet music to his ears.

Afterward, after Minato used the last of his energy to make sure the two of them were tucked into her pink covered bed, they laid coiled together and Yukari rested her head on his chest she let herself have a moment of weakness and thought of the future, work, house kids, and the like before she caught herself, nuzzled her head against his chest and with his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and his heart beating steadily in her ear she fell asleep.

**Hey howdy hey there friends so lemons...yeah...that was one of the first ones i've ever written all the way through...hope it lived up to peoples standards if it doesn't then oh well there'll be others.... anyways i gotta go take a shower i feel kinda dirty now :P **

**PEACE!**


End file.
